In Love With The Girl In The Rock Show
by Nadia Mutou
Summary: ¿Nunca has pensado que te puedes enamorar a primera vista? ¿Y en un concierto de Rock? xD...Atem&Anzu. Inspirado en una canción de Blink 182. Pasen y leean :3


**IN LOVE WITH THE GIRL IN THE ROCK SHOW.**

_Nadia: ¡Hola mi gente bonita y la no tan bonita! XD es broma, es broma…ahora les traigo este_ _otro fic, One-shot,_ _o como se diga, honestamente me da igual._

_Hikari: ¿Ahora cual fue tu inspiración, pequeña hija de Satanás?_

_Nadia: Bueno, la canción __**The Rock Show de Blink-182, **__y creo que escuchar música me ayuda a crear historias, algunas buenas y otras retorcidas, pero weno xD…_

_Yugi: Y de nuevo un AtemxAnzu ¬¬… ¡¿Por qué demonios no me quedo nunca con Anzu?_

_Nadia: Porque eres gay ¡YA!...Weno, solo recuerden__**: NI YU-GI-OH! NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE KAZUKI TAKAHASHI, Y MIS FINES SON SOLO DE LUCRO…CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES SOLAMENTE MERA COINCIDENCIA.**_

xXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXx

Si mal no recuerdo era un día norma, casi como cualquier otro fin de semana, desperté como siempre, con toda la pereza del mundo de mi cama, desayuné un plato de cereal y luego de que me terminé, fui directo a la sala a ver la televisión todavía con la pijama puesta. El abuelo también, como siempre, regañándome porque me había levantado casi a las 12:00 del medio día. Bah… ¿Y eso qué?

Aparte, ese día tenía planeado ir con mis amigos a un concierto de rock, estábamos esperando casi más de 4 meses para que nuestra banda favorita, Green Day, viniera a Domino City. Había ahorrado demasiado diría yo para poder comprar mi boleto, al concierto iríamos solo chicos, generalmente Jonouchi, Honda, Otogi, y claro, nada de novias, claro en el caso de ellos tres, pues en mi caso soy estaba soltero. Yugi tenía también muchas ganas de ir, pero como él era todavía un poco menor que yo y no había comprado boleto tubo que quedarse en casa.

Los chicos iban a llegar a recogerme alrededor de las 7:30, por lo que cuando eran exactamente las 7:00 en punto decidí arreglarme, bastó simplemente con un ducha, un pantalón negro, una playera blanca, aquellas botas negras con estoperoles, y mi chaqueta de cuero favorita. Nada más. Escuché desde mi habitación el clackson del auto de Otogi, me había asomado por la ventana para pedirles que me esperaran, todavía tenía que arreglar con el abuelo "el toque de queda".

Una vez hecho eso, tomé mi cartera, me aseguré de llevar conmigo el boleto de entrada, mis llaves y tan-tan. Salí rápidamente y entré al auto, sentándome en la parte de atrás con Honda mientras que Bakura conducía y Jono iba adelante con él.

-¡Genial, a ver a Green Day!-exclamó Jono bastante emocionado, pues era lo que todos habíamos estado esperando durante casi todo un año.

-Espero que alcancemos lugar…-dijo Otogi al mismo tiempo que aceleraba.

Luego de casi unos 20 minutos, máximo, llegamos al Centro de Convenciones de Domino, donde sería el concierto de nuestro grupo de rock punk favorito. Luego que estacionamos el auto cerca de la entrada, pues milagrosamente encontramos lugar debido a que había mucha gente, y autos sobre todo, fuimos directo a la entrada, le dimos los boletos al guardia de seguridad, un tipo alto, bastante fortachón diría yo, clavo sobre todo, entramos y nos acercamos a las primeras filas cercanas al escenario.

-¿Quieren?-dijo Jono sacando repentinamente una botella de licor de su chaqueta, a lo que le miré confundido.

-¿Cómo demonios pudiste pasar eso sin que te viera el gorila del guardia?-no sé porqué pero comencé a reírme cuando le dije eso a Jonouchi, será muy listo, pero solo para lo que le conviene o para lo que no tiene nada que ver con la escuela.

-¡JA!-rió él-Atem, si ese tipo fuera guardia en una prisión, créeme que ya se hubieran escapado todos los reos y ni cuenta se daba.

-¿Y cómo esperas que tomemos sin vasos, güerito?-preguntó Honda tratando de hacer enojar a Jono, como siempre lo hace, pero esta vez él fue más astuto.

-¡Ta-dah!-en eso Jono sacó también exactamente cuatro vasos de plástico de su chaqueta.

-¡Tu chaqueta es más sorprendente que la bolsa mágica de Barnie!-se burló Otogi, al mismo tiempo de que comenzábamos a servirnos de la botella.

En concierto empezó exactamente a las ocho, apreció la banda tocando "American Idiot" canción que todo el mundo ahí estaba cantando a coro con el vocalista. Cantaron "Holiday", "Basket Case" entre otras canciones, ya unas viejas y otras recientes, pero de igual modo, todo el mundo cantando. Mientras gritaba junto con los chicos y estaba a punto de…bueno riéndome demasiado porque Otogi había hecho reír a Jono, y este lanzaba el licor por la boca y la nariz, voltee casi por inercia, y entonces la vi a ella.

Me quedé boquiabierto al ver a la chica más hermosa de todo el lugar; piel blanca y cremosa, cabello corto y castaño, lindo cuerpo, vestida con una falta a cuados, una blusa negra de tirantes con el sello de Green Day, botas negras que le llegaban hasta la rodilla, y sus ojos…unos ojos hermosos iguales a ella, bellos zafiros azules…Ella estaba gritando al igual que todo el mundo, bastante alegre y enérgica, agitando fuertemente su cabeza mientras tocaban "Last of the American Girls". En ese entonces me sentí como un completo idiota, pues creo que hasta estaba tirando la baba por ella. Pero Honda me sacó de mi trance con esa chica.

-¿Oye viejo, estás bien?-preguntó un poco preocupado, pero aun así continué mirando a la chica de cabello castaño.

-¿Eh? ¡Oh si, si, no te preocupes!-contesté algo nervioso, pero entonces Jono puso su brazo por detrás de mis hombros y me apretó, mirándome pícaramente.

-Claro…-escuché el sarcasmo en su voz-Y de seguro viendo a esa chica de ahí ¿no?-El muy maldito me había leído el pensamiento, o quizá se había dado cuenta de lo embobado que me estaba mirando a tan hermoso ejemplar-¿Por qué no vas con ella a saludarla? Está sola. Pregúntale su nombre, charla con ella…tal vez hasta te dé su número…

-O algo más-se burló Otogi a lo que todos comenzaron a reír, pero no sé porqué rayos ese comentario me hiso enojar.

-¡Ya basta!-exclamé de repente a lo que los chicos se quedaron callados y con cara de asustados-Iré con ella, pero solo para socializar, no quiero pasar a la tercera base de un solo golpe ¿me entienden?

Creí que mi explicación había sido entendible, pues los chicos solo asintieron en ese momento, pues eran tan… pervertidos que ya querían que tuviera sexo con la chica que acababa de ver. Caminé hacia donde estaba ella, aunque sentí varias mariposas en el estómago, ¡mierda! Maldije entre mí, pues las piernas comenzaron a temblarme y creo que hasta estaba sudando, llegué con ella, estaba sonriendo, viendo fascinada a Billy Joe Amstong, aunque al momento de mi llegada no le agradó mucho que la interrumpiera tratando de tomarle una foto al vocalista de la banda.

-Hola…-le saludé normalmente mientras que ella solo me respondió con otro "hola" aun mirando al cantante y sosteniendo su cámara-Emm… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¿Disculpa?-volteó a verme, pero al parecer no me había oído debido a la música tan alta. Y en cuanto vi sus ojos creí que iba a morir ¡Por Dios era increíblemente hermosa!

-¡¿Cuál es tu nombre?-exclamé más fuerte para que ella me pudiese escuchar.

-Soy Anzu ¿Tú como te llamas?

-Atem-estábamos hablando casi a gritos debido a que en esa parte la música era muy estruendosa-Dime ¿Vienes sola o acompañada?-le pregunté, sin embargo dudó un poco en responderme.

-Sola-contestó neutralmente al mismo tiempo de que comenzábamos a cantar las canciones del grupo y también a charlar.

Pasó buen rato estando con ella, bastante agradable por mi parte, ella gritaba cada que Billy Joe se acercaba a donde estábamos e inmediatamente sacaba su cámara para capturar el momento, yo solo la miraba divertido. Esa chica era lo más diferente y hermoso que había visto en toda mi vida, con tan solo verla de lejos me había hipnotizado, y fue cuando pensé que estaba estúpidamente enamorado.

Ella volteó a verme, me sonrió…Se acercó a mi lentamente, al momento en que iba a abrazarla, pues supuse que por su actitud iba a besarme, cerré los ojos esperando el beso…Sin embargo obtuve un fuerte golpe en la cara el cual me derribó y caí al piso.

-¡Así que estabas coqueteando con mi novia, verdad estúpido!-Abrí los ojos difícilmente y vi frente a mi a un chico de cabello largo, albino para ser exacto, de ojos cafés y al parecer estaba molesto.

Mucha gente nos veía, aunque la mayoría seguía atenta al concierto, me levanté limpiándome la boca, pues el maldito me había roto el labio con el golpe y de este me estaba brotando sangre. Miré al tipo de igual manera en la que me veía a mí, no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada, aparte de todos modos, era un concierto, era normal que hubiera una pelea dentro.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres más?-me estaba desafiando.

-¡Bakura! ¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces?-Anzu lo jaló del brazo bastante molesta y seria-¡Te dije claramente que me dejaras en paz!

-¡Eres mi novia! ¡Por eso debo de evitar que estúpidos como este se acerquen a ti!

En eso el tipo había jalado a Anzu de un brazo, me molesté demasiado, pues ella se quejaba de que la soltara, pero el tal Bakura no obedecía ¿Cómo era capaz de hacerle eso a una mujer? ¡Maldito infeliz! No dudé ni por un minuto, y cuando menos me di cuenta, había reaccionado por puro instinto. Había golpeado a ese tipo en la cara tal y como él lo había hecho conmigo, sin embargo ya no se podía levantar del suelo, vi entonces que lo había noqueado.

-¡Para que aprendas a tratar a las mujeres, imbécil!-le grité aunque no creo que sirviera de mucho pues estaba desmayado.

Anzu se acercó a mí, la miré un poco extrañado, cuando menos lo esperé, Green Day ya estaba tocando "21 guns", me tomó por sorpresa, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya me había tomado del cuello, aunque me sorprendió más lo que hiso después, si…me había besado. En ese entonces no supe como reaccionar, una chica a la que apenas conocí me había besado luego de que su ex novio celoso me hubiera golpeado y también, sin olvidar que la defendí. Pero igual no me dio mucha importancia…

Le correspondí besándola de la misma manera, no besaba tan mal…Fue hasta entonces que nos separamos un poco para poder respirar y noté que estaba sonriendo.

-Qué bueno que viene…-susurró apenas y la alcance a escuchar debido al ruido de la música, para que después comenzáramos a bailar al compás de la canción que estaba tocando la banda, hasta el final del concierto.

Fui a un concierto de mi grupo por excelencia, bebí alcohol, conocí a una linda chica, me pelee con un tipo a quien dejé inconsciente y, después de todo, me quedé con la chica, la besé y la hice mi novia… ¿Qué más se puede pedir en una noche? La respuesta es: ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA…Pues quedé enamorado de la chica en un concierto de Rock.

**~FIN~**

**xXXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXX**

_Nadia: Ok, es algo retorcido este fic, que me haya inspirado en una canción de Blink 12 y escriba de un concierto de Green Day no tiene mucho sentido xD… ¿Y? ¿Qué te pareció Hikari?_

_Hikari: Me gusta, pero hubiera sido mejor en un concierto que no fuera de Green Day _

_Nadia: Espero que te retractes de tus palabras maldita ¬¬#_

_Yugi: Bueno tenemos que ir a dormir, estamos cansados, hay que hacer la meme…_

_Nadia: Luego dices que no eres gay, escúchate nada más la voz de jotin que te cargas ¬¬u… Bueno en realidad ya tengo sueño. DEJEN REVIEWS ONEGAI! Nos leemos/vemos luego…Matta Ne!_


End file.
